Casper
by cazadora100
Summary: Ya han pasado unos años desde que Kat y el Dr. Harvey fueron a vivir a Whipstaff junto a Casper y sus tíos. Unos años los cuales las cosas han sido tranquilas pero…. Nada es perfecto. Una antigua "amistad" de Casper busca venganza y no piensa parar hasta que la chica por la cual Casper suspira, muera.


**Capitulo 1: Deseos de Cumpleaños**

Kat se levanto de la cama lentamente, intentando hacer el menor ruido posible para no despertar a Casper. La chica se puso sus zapatillas de ir por casa y salio por la puerta, cerrándola silenciosamente detrás de ella. Salio corriendo por el pasillo y bajo las escaleras rápidamente, hasta llegar al comedor. Kat empezó a abrir todos los armarios que encontró por su paso con la esperanza de descubrir algún regalo de cumpleaños para ella. Hoy era el cumpleaños de Kat y, como cada año, la chica había bajado por la noche para intentar encontrar algún regalo para ella. Sobretodo el regalo que le había echo Casper ese año. Cansada de haber buscado en todos los armarios de la planta inferior de la casa, Kat se sentó en la primera silla que encontró y suspiro cansada mirando al techo. Una risa divertida hizo que Kat mirara hacia la puerta, encontrándose así a su fantasma favorito: Casper.

- Pensé que cuando cumplieras los 16 años, dejarías de buscar los regalos de tu cumpleaños cuando es de noche. – dijo el fantasma, divertido

- Técnicamente, aun no he cumplido los 16. Aun faltan unos minutos para las doce

Casper se acerco a su amiga con una sonrisa y se sentó a su lado. Habían pasado casi cuatro años desde que Kat y el Dr. Harvey se habían venido a vivir a **_Whipstaff. _****Cuatro años desde que Casper había podido besar a Kat en aquella fiesta de Halloween gracias a la ayuda de Amelia. Cuatro años divertidos junto a lo que se podría considerar "su nueva familia". Kat miro a Casper durante unos segundos y le devolvió la sonrisa a su amigo.**

**-****Acompáñame, tengo una cosa para ti –dijo Casper, cogiendo de la mano a Kat**

**Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo de Kat al notar aquella mano fría. Kat pensaba que nunca podría acostumbrarse al frío tacto de Casper. Casper recorrió casi toda la casa agarrando la mano de Kat hasta llegar al sitio donde quería llevarla.**

**-¿Qué hacemos aquí? -pregunto Kat, mientras observaba las miles de cajas llenas de polvo**

**-¿No querías saber cual es mi regalo para ti?**

**Kat sonrío y siguió a Casper impaciente. Casper se acerco a un armario de madera oscura y, con mucha delicadeza, saco una pequeña caja que había dentro del mueble. La caja era de madera, igual que el armario, pero de un color mas claro. Por la tapa de la caja, había pequeños detalles dorados que hacían que aquella pequeña caja pareciera más antigua y bonita. Kat se quedo mirando la caja con curiosidad y, al mismo tiempo, sorprendida. Casper tendió la caja con una sonrisa en su pálida cara. Kat acaricio la caja con suavidad y, cuando tenia pensado abrirla, la mano de Casper la paro.**

**-****Aun no la abras –dijo el fantasma -Espera a media noche, cuando realmente cumplas los 16**

**Kat hizo caso a Casper a regañadientes. El fantasma pidió por favor a Kat que la chica subiera a su dormitorio, ya que el deseaba quedarse un rato mas en aquella habitación llena de recuerdos de su antigua vida como humano. Kat asintió con la cabeza y subió a su habitación con una rapidez rara en ella. Al llegar, la chica cerró la puerta rápidamente y se sentó en su cama. Estuvo mirando el reloj durante unos minutos hasta que por fin dieron las doce. Aparto su vista del reloj para posarla sobre aquella caja de detalles dorados. Lo abrió con delicadeza y se sorprendió con lo que vieron sus ojos. Una pulsera, tal vez la mas bonita que había visto hasta el momento, reposaba sobre lo que parecía ser una nota. La chica cogió la pulsera para observarla mejor. Era una pulsera dorada decorada con pequeños diamantes alrededor. Kat la miro emocionada durante unos segundos, para después, coger la nota que también estaba en la caja.**

**_Hoy no me salen las palabras, Kat. Tal vez porque no se que decir o simplemente porque esto es muy importante para mi. Como ya sabes, los recuerdos que tengo de mis padres son muy importantes para mí. Y seguramente esta pulsera era una de las cosas mas preciadas de mi madre. Esta pulsera ha pertenecido a mi familia desde hace siglos, y como era tradición, mi madre me dijo que algún día yo tendría que regalar esta pulsera a la persona que mas quisiese y que siempre estaría a mi lado._**

**_Y desde hace cuatro años creo que esa persona eres tú._**

**_Lleva la pulsera a todas partes. Así, si por algún motivo dejas de estar a mi lado, te acordaras de mí. _**

**_Feliz Cumpleaños. Te quiero._**

**_Casper._**

**Fue entonces cuando, sin darse cuanta, una lagrima cayo de los ojos de Kat, mojando un lado de la nota. Y Kat, cerrando los ojos y mirando por la ventana, deseo que Casper fuera humano.**

* * *

**Casper sentía una gran nostalgia cuando entraba en aquella estancia. Miraba con total atención como su tren de juguete favorito se movía con tranquilidad sobre las vías del tren. Ya hacia un rato que habían tocado las doce y estaba seguro de que Kat ya habría abierto su regalo. Cerro los ojos fuertemente, intentando aguantar las ganas de bajar las escaleras y entrar en la habitación de Kat y el. No quería saber cual había sido la reacción de Kat tras leer aquello. Prefería quedarse allí unos minutos mas, hasta asegurarse de que Kat estaría dormida cuando el bajara. En aquellos momentos, no sabía si había sido buena idea regalarle aquello. No porque ella no supiera apreciarlo como debía, sino porque tenia miedo de que ella rechazara aquella pulsera. Kat sabia que las cosas que el tenia de su antigua vida eran muy importantes y que a Casper le costaría regalar algo así. Pero, tal vez, aquello era lo que menos le había costado dar. Porque como bien había dicho su madre, aquella pulsera era para demostrar el amor que sentía por alguien. Y el quería con todo su corazón a Kat. Aunque ella no lo supiera o al menos no lo demostraba. La ventana se abrió de golpe, haciendo que Caper se sobresaltara. Fue volando hacia la ventana para cerrarla y, cuando se giro para volver a observar el tren, un resplandor de color rojo hizo que cerrara los ojos inmediatamente. Una risa divertida y alegre hizo que reconociera a aquella mujer.**

**-Siento si te he asustado, Casper –se disculpo la dueña de aquella risa- No era mi intención**

**-¿Qué haces aquí, Amelia? –pregunto Casper, sorprendido por encontrarse a la madre de Kat**

**-No todos los días una hija cumple los 16 ¿cierto?**

**-Sigo sin entender que haces aquí –dijo Casper, intentando comprender las palabras de Amelia**

**-Estoy aquí para cumplir el deseo de mi hija. Tengo permiso de los de arriba para cumplirlo, sabemos que serás capaz de que todo salga bien**

**-¿Qué tengo que ver yo en todo esto? –pregunto el fantasma algo inquieto**

**Amelia se acerco a Casper, el cual la miraba sin entender porque el tenia algo que ver con el deseo de Kat. La mujer rió con diversión al escuchar la pregunta y una sonrisa se formo en sus labios.**

**-Mucho. Tu eres el deseo, Caper. Cuando mañana despiertes, volverás a la vida. No la desaproveches, es tu última oportunidad. Aunque cueste, cuídala.**

**Casper miro a Amelia, sin saber que decir ni como reaccionar. Todo había pasado muy rápido. Amelia se acerco todavía mas a Casper y, con suavidad y amor, le acaricio su mejilla pálida. Amelia aparto la mano y Casper cayo al suelo, medio inconsciente. Un sueño repentino se había apoderado de el. Las parpados empezaron a pesarle y no tuvo mas remedio que cerrar los ojos. Antes de que Casper se quedara inconsciente, Amelia ya había desaparecido con una sonrisa en los labios.**

* * *

**La luz que entro por la ventana hizo que Kat abriera los ojos lentamente. Bostezo y, con una sonrisa, se levanto de la cama. Miro su muñeca, encontrándose así la pulsera que le había regalado Casper. La sonrisa de la chica desapareció de sus labios. Necesitaba ver a Casper y devolverle la pulsera inmediatamente. No podía aceptar una cosa tan preciada como aquella, por muy bonita que fuera y por mucho que Casper dijera que la quería. Ella no se sentía la elegida para llevar aquella pulsera tan preciada para la familia de Casper. Kat se cambio de ropa y bajo las escaleras, con intención de encontrar a Casper en la cocina. Como todas las mañanas. Pero la chica no encontró a Casper, sino a su padre, el cual miraba una carta totalmente pálido. La chica se acerco a su padre, preocupada.**

**-¿Qué pasa, papa? –pregunto Kat- ¿Ha ocurrido algo?**

**-Si, a ocurrido algo, hija…. Será mejor que te sientes. He de decirte algo muy importante.**

**Kat se sentó inmediatamente en la primera silla que encontró, cada vez mas nerviosa. Algo le decía que alguna cosa no iba del todo bien.**

**-¿Qué ha pasado?**

**- Hay una mujer…. Un abogado…. Maquinas….Derribar –dijo el Dr. Harvey como pudo**

**-Papa, no te entiendo. Me estas asustando**

**-Legalmente…. La casa pertenece a la familia de **Carrigan Kritenden. Y según dice esta carta… a aparecido una mujer diciendo que… es la heredera de esta casa.

-¿Quién es esa mujer? – pregunto Kat, enfadada- ¡No puede venir después de cuatro años echándonos de nuestra casa!

-Si que puede. Esa mujer se llama Emily Kritenden y es, legalmente, la propietaria de esta casa. Nunca te lo dije, Kat pero… poco después de venir aquí, firme un contrato diciendo que el máximo de años que viviríamos aquí eran cuatro. Y ese plazo acaba hoy.

-¿Estas diciendo que…?

- Hoy tenemos que irnos de aquí, Kat. Queramos o no.


End file.
